


My Homeland Playlist- Songs for Saul and Carrie

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Homeland
Genre: Angst, Longing, Love, Music, Other, Saurrie, Song fic, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: When I adore a show, I usually make a playlist for it. And when I obsessively crush on a ship (even if it is a ship of my own imagination) I NEED musical accompaniment to go with their story in my head canon. What follows is the playlist I've constructed for the pairing of Saul and Carrie. Typically, I might find music within a series to insert into my playlist. In this case, however, I've had to use my imagination and go completely rogue to imagine songs for them as there is not music in the show that compliments them IMHO. Some of these songs have already informed and inspired some of the stories I've written, either obviously or not.





	My Homeland Playlist- Songs for Saul and Carrie

**Songs for Saul and Carrie:**

Lady, by Regina Spektor

Be Still, by the Fray

All Through the Night, by Sleeping at Last

Perfect Places, by Lorde

Heal, by Tom Odell

Mercy Street, by Peter Gabirel

Terrible Love, by Birdy

Someone to Watch Over Me, by Ella Fitzgerald

Time After Time, by Iron and Wine

Voicemail for Jill, by Amanda Palmer

I'm On Fire, by the Staves

I'll Be Seeing You, by Billie Holiday

Why, by Annie Lennox

Tears and Rain, by James Blunt

Skinny Love, by Birdy

Field Below, by Regina Spektor

How Come You Never, by Feist

Stubborn Love, by the Lumineers

That Voice Again, by Peter Gabriel

Never Be Mine, by Kate Bush

Both Sides Now, by Joni Mitchell

Corner of Your Heart, by Ingrid Michaelson

This Time Tomorrow, by the Kinks

Off To the Races, by Lana Del Rey

Policy of Truth, by Depeche Mode

Cloudbusting, by Kate Bush

Come Undone, by Duran Duran

I Know, by Fiona Apple

Daddy Issues, by the Neighbourhood

Hide and Seek, by Imogene Heap

Roads, by Portishead

Play with Fire, by the Rolling Stones

Requiem for a Private War, by Annie Lennox

Dancing Cheek to Cheek, by Ella Fitzgerald. . . 

. . . I am certain I will add more, but this is what I have for now. Would love to hear your thoughts in the comments below! 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other songs that remind you of either Saul Berenson or Carrie Mathison, or Saul X Carrie. . . Please feel free to leave them in the comments below.


End file.
